Run
by HisaJung
Summary: Courir est sa raison de vivre Harry/Draco - Black/Snape - Two shot Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Run

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS en 2 parties. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Pour la suite, j'ai écrit pas mal d'OS durant les vacances donc je continuerai de poster 2 fois par mois comme à mes habitudes. J'ai décidé de couper Play for me en 2 actes donc le premier aura 9 chapitres. Et je reprendrais ma parution lorsque j'aurai fini de l'écrire.

Pour les prochains OS après Run, j'hésite à vous poster du comique ou du dark. Donc dites-moi si vous avez une préférence .

Bonne lecture ^^

 **Courir était sa seule raison de vivre. Il devait courir pour vivre, sinon il mourrait tout simplement. La gorge sèche et les poumons en feu, il sentait sa limite arriver. Pourtant, il continua jusqu'à la fin et franchit la ligne. Il avait réussi à survivre une journée de plus. Il ferma les yeux, en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il les entendait l'acclamer, lui, le grand vainqueur de ce stupide jeu de la mort. Il n'était là que pour divertir l'aristocratie d'Alcalie, mais qu'importe. Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant de voir les autres arriver. Sortir de cet abîme et ne pas être le dernier pour ne pas mourir était leur objectif à tous. À eux, les esclaves d'Alcalie. Draco rouvrit les yeux et grimaça à cause de la douleur présente dans ses jambes mais il évita de se laisser aller car il pourrait être condamné pour un seul moment de faiblesse face au Roi. Il se contenta de prendre place devant le gradin royal avec d'autres, en attendant le Dernier. Durant l'attente, Draco sentait le soleil lui brûler son dos crasseux et la soif le tirailler mais il laissa rien paraître. Il espérait seulement que la poussière, qui le recouvrait, lui éviterait un coup de soleil.**

Soudainement, il entendit la foule autour de lui s'extasier. Le Dernier était arrivé. Draco tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il reconnut l'homme d'âge moyen qui était arrivé deux jours auparavant. L'effroi avait remplacé la fatigue lorsqu'il avait compris que tous les autres participants étaient déjà présents. Draco eut presque pitié de lui mais l'idée de vivre encore chassa rapidement ce sentiment. La règle du Roi était simple, le dernier à sortir du labyrinthe mourait. Le Roi pouvait user de sa clémence dans certains cas mais Draco savait que la mort était la meilleure option dans ces moments. Le Roi appréciait épargner les plus jeunes pour les offrir à ses seigneurs. Leurs sévices étaient bien pires que la mort elle-même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit même pas que le neveu du Roi entrait fièrement dans l'arène. Il abordait un sourire resplendissant avec sa jolie tenue. Pour fêter ses sept ans, son oncle lui avait offert de participer à l'exécution du Dernier. Il en était très heureux. Face à lui se tenait celui qui allait mourir pour les beaux yeux de l'aristocratie d'Alcalie. Le petit garçon lui offrit un sourire alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues creuses et sales de l'homme. Il se saisit de l'arbalète qu'on lui confia. De sa petite taille, il essaya de viser correctement mais la première flèche se logea dans la cuisse du Dernier, qui évita de crier sachant qu'il connaîtrait un sort bien pire. Mécontent de son tir, l'enfant, agacé, recommença. Mollet, ventre, épaule ne furent épargnés. Draco fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit la dernière flèche prendre place en plein milieu du front de l'homme. C'était enfin fini !

Le Roi se leva de son siège avant d'applaudir son neveu et toute la foule se joignit à lui. Draco releva sa tête vers son souverain. À première vue, il ressemblait à un ange avec son sourire bienveillant, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, obtenus grâce à une teinture faite d'or. Il aurait pu être un bon roi, s'il ne noyait pas des gens uniquement parce qu'ils avaient les cheveux blonds et non teints en brun comme il l'exigeait. Draco était convaincu qu'il était tout simplement fou mais il gardait cela pour lui pour éviter de mourir bêtement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, on les entraîna à nouveau dans leurs cellules, après tout, ils n'étaient que des pions jetables dont le Roi pouvait disposer à volonté. Sur le chemin, le convoi fut stoppé car un garde du Grand Intendant Severus était venu chercher Draco.

« Il doit retourner à ses tâches, expliqua le garde au gestionnaire d'esclaves. »

Normalement, le jour de la course était le jour de repos pour les esclaves. Un jour par semaine, ils allaient courir par groupe de six à tour de rôle dans le labyrinthe. Cependant, le gardien ne put rien y faire car personne ne remettait en cause les ordres du Grand Intendant. Draco fut obligé de suivre le garde, venu le chercher. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans les méandres du palais à l'abri des regards. Il le conduisit dans une petite chambre où un bain fumant l'attendait.

« Prends ton bain ! ordonna le garde. »

Cependant, l'esclave ne bougea pas et fixa l'homme qui l'avait conduit dans cette pièce.

« Draco !

– Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, prends ton bain !

– Sirius, ne me mens pas !

– Non ! Mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu crois que je suis dans leurs têtes ! Je suis au même niveau que toi ! Je fais uniquement ce qu'on me demande, s'énerva le dénommé Sirius.

– Non, nous ne sommes pas au même niveau... tu ne cours pas chaque semaine comme un dingue pour rester en vie... »

N'attendant pas de réponse, Draco retira son malheureux bas et ses souliers. Il ne sembla pas se préoccuper de sa nudité face à Sirius et sans plus attendre, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau bouillante. Cette dernière agressa sa peau meurtrie. Cependant, ses muscles se détendirent grâce à la chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de lui alors qu'il y a encore une heure, il courait pour sauver sa vie. Derrière lui, il sentit le regard de Sirius et il se demanda si le soldat ressentait de la pitié pour lui. Ou peut-être que leurs échanges quotidiens le laissaient toujours indifférent à propos de sa personne.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le, fit le jeune homme dans le bain. »

Sirius ne dit rien mais intérieurement il débattait avec lui-même afin de savoir s'il devait laisser éclater sa colère. Le garde avait conscience de la cruauté de la course mais cela donnait-il à Draco le droit de lui dire qu'il était chanceux ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ?

Durant sa réflexion, Draco se permit de l'observer.

« Inutile de faire tant de cérémonies pour un simple esclave comme moi, lança-t-il en espérant que cela délierait la langue de Sirius. »

La réflexion eut le don d'énerver le soldat et elle eut raison de lui.

« Tu penses que je suis quoi, moi ? C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance de ne pas courir ! J'ai la chance de vivre... Mais dans quelles conditions ? Moi, le prince otage à Alcalie pour que mon royaume prouve sa fidélité. Tu penses qu'on m'a demandé mon avis avant de me transformer en simple garde. Penses-tu que si je me rebelle, on ne me tuera pas ? Ou mieux encore, que le Roi ne se vengera pas sur mon peuple ou ma famille ? Moi aussi Draco, je n'ai plus rien ! Je me contente juste de faire ce qu'on me dit. »

Alors que Sirius se libérait de sa colère, Draco remarqua que le soldat n'avait pas la peau blanche représentative de la population d'Alcalie. Son teint était basané. Il prouvait qu'il venait de contrées lointaines, où le soleil ne semblait pas épargner l'aristocratie. Draco se souvint que le Roi avait soumis à son autorité ses terres et il savait également que pour exister dans le royaume de sa Majesté, il fallait forcément sacrifier quelque chose. Et le pays de Sirius avait choisi d'abandonner son prince.

« Je suis désolé... »

Le garde fut pris de remord face à ses excuses, alors il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser à son tour.

« Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver... Surtout aujourd'hui. »

Draco n'ajouta rien car il savait que Sirius parlait de la course. Il se contenta de frotter son épiderme en espérant chasser la crasse, qui s'était collée à lui comme une seconde peau. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'était rougie car le garçon mettait ses forces dans son œuvre. Il avait envie de lâcher prise et d'abandonner mais cela signifiait mourir. Draco avait peur de la mort. Elle l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle était si semblable à leur Roi. Tous deux étaient prêts à n'importe quelle folie pour obtenir le trépas des autres. Pourtant, Draco était conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde mourrait. Mais il espérait qu'elle vienne le chercher lorsqu'il serait vieux et non pas lorsqu'il aurait sombré dans la folie du Roi. Alors il courrait, toujours plus vite afin d'éviter la folie meurtrière du Roi.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda le garde. »

Draco observa sa peau pour juger de la propreté de celle-ci. Il fut satisfait que l'eau ait rendu, à son corps, sa couleur d'origine. Ainsi, il put se redresser et il sortit du bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour tomber sur le vêtement qu'on lui avait préparé. Il s'agissait d'une toge transparente, combinée d'une capuche opaque blanche. Le jeune esclave reconnut avec facilité le vêtement des apprentis érudits. Ces derniers étaient des jeunes dont l'âge était compris entre 13 et 21 ans. Ils revêtaient ce type de tenue afin d'apprendre à se détacher de leur corps et se concentrer sur l'enrichissement de leur savoir. Mais Draco savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de dérives perverses grâce à son statut d'esclaves, qui lui permettait de connaître les vices de l'aristocratie d'Alcalie. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'on lui avait préparé cette toge. Le garçon soupira avant de s'habiller.

« As-tu fini ? questionna Sirius de manière plus pressante.

– Oui, c'est bon. Je suis prêt. »

Draco se tourna vers le garde bien que son corps soit à découvert mais aucun ne semblait s'en soucier.

« Recouvre ta tête ! ordonna Sirius. »

Une fois la capuche sur la tête de Draco, le soldat le guida à nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs du château et l'emmena dans la partie Ouest pour arriver devant une porte gardée. À ce même moment, un homme sortit.

« Sirius ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

Instinctivement, le garde et l'esclave baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Au son de la voix du nouveau venu, Draco sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du Grand Intendant Severus.

« Je suis désolé pour notre retard...»

Severus stoppa l'explication de son garde d'un simple geste de la main.

« Je pense que tu l'as assez fait attendre, dit Severus d'une voix, qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. »

Draco se courba devant le Grand Intendant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce que ce dernier avait quittée. À l'intérieur, le jeune garçon constata que la chambre était illuminée par les rayons du soleil, qui se couchait. L'endroit était juste magique. Draco appréciait cet endroit à cause du magnifique jeu de lumières que lui offrait le soleil. Alors que le Roi avait opté pour la chambre de l'Est car il estimait que l'astre solaire ne se levait que pour sa présence, la chambre de l'Ouest était réservé à son demi-frère, le Prince Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco fut émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. Il ferma momentanément les yeux pour profiter du silence et de la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Une main glissa sur sa hanche qui l'attira contre un torse. Il laissa l'arrière de son crâne se nicher dans le cou du nouveau venu, alors que la capuche était retombée sur ses épaules.

« Je t'ai attendu.

– Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco.

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Draco avait envie de lui répondre qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien car le Prince ne pouvait pas comprendre. Aujourd'hui, Draco avait encore risqué sa vie pour divertir leur Roi.

« Tu n'es pas mort.

– Je le serai peut-être la semaine prochaine.

– Peut-être... Alors profitons de l'instant présent. »

Sans laisser, à Draco, le temps de répondre, Harry le retourna vers lui et il l'embrassa. L'esclave se laissa entraîner dans un baiser passionnel. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne se sentir vivant qu'entre les mains du Prince. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer l'intérêt de Harry pour lui comme de l'amour. Alors Draco s'en voulait tellement de donner autant de lui-même dans cette relation, qui ne devrait pas exister. Un jour, Harry, au mieux, se marierait et il le rendrait à son triste sort. Draco n'en pleurait pas parce qu'il s'était promis de jamais pleurer pour ce Prince, qui réduirait à néant son cœur. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant la bouche de Harry s'égarer dans son cou. Il sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur lui à travers le fin tissu de sa toge, qui ne resta très longtemps sur lui. Complètement nu, Draco fut repoussé en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur l'immense lit du Prince. Le jeune homme, allongé, l'admira se dévêtir. Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux tatouages de Harry, représentant deux hirondelles. Draco avait toujours été fasciné par ses oiseaux, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander la signification.

« Vis une nouvelle fois entre mes mains, Draco... murmura Harry à son oreille.»

Une fois encore, il se sentit vivre grâce au plaisir que lui procurait Harry. Sa bouche sur son torse, sa langue rencontrant sa peau. Draco en voulait plus et il en eut plus. Le Prince taquina son membre inférieur pour le faire gémir. Draco savait que Harry aimait l'entendre. Il adorait être responsable de ses adorables gémissements, toujours aussi pudique qu'à leur première fois. Harry aimait aussi cette pudeur que Draco avait avec lui. Bien loin de celle des courtisanes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de le séduire. Mais elles pouvaient toujours tenter leur chance, bien qu'elle soit nulle. Personne n'égalerait la douceur de la peau de Draco. Ou tout simplement l'étroitesse de celui-ci lorsqu'il était en lui. Harry se plaisait à se mouvoir en lui comme il le faisait en cet instant. La voix de Draco qui montait dans de magnifiques sons aiguës. Aucune femme ne pourrait afficher un visage aussi parfait quand l'extase venait les prendre. Draco était unique pour Harry même si ce dernier l'ignorait. C'est pour cela que jamais il ne le laisserait mourir, même si pour cela il devait trancher la tête de son demi-frère. Un vague de colère l'envahit et cela provoqua des va-et-vient plus brutaux qui menèrent Harry à la jouissance. Son corps retomba sur celui de Draco, qui sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur. Harry ne lui tint pas rigueur car il savait quelle journée épuisante son aîné avait passé.

Il resta un moment à contempler le corps nu de Draco. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait venir directement après la course. Les traits de son visage étaient bien plus creux qu'à leur habitude. Sa fatigue était si évidente, même endormi. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment de faiblesse pour Draco mais il voulait le voir. Car même si ce dernier l'ignorait, les choses allaient changer pour eux. Harry avait juste eu le besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il faisait tout cela et le corps chaud de Draco contre le sien était la meilleure des raisons.

Plus tard, Harry abandonna Draco dans son immense lit pour retrouver le Grand Intendant Severus dans ses appartements. Vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre en soie, le Prince avait pris place dans un des luxueux canapés, brodés à la main, de la pièce.

« Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose, fit Severus. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention.

– Sa majesté a toujours été méfiant vis à vis de moi, Severus, lui répondit-il avec ironie.

– Harry, je ne plaisante pas.

– Et Severus, je te le répète pour la centième fois, si Ron était un génie, ça saurait.

– Tu joues avec le feu avec lui et j'ai peur que tu sois le premier à tomber.

– Il tombera et je monterai sur le trône. Ainsi toute cette histoire ne sera qu' un lointain mauvais rêve.

– Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu tues Ron et lui y compris. Alors crois-tu une seule seconde que nous ayons la moindre chance en ce moment ?

– Alors que me conseilles-tu ? D'attendre encore ? De le regarder encore massacrer notre peuple pour le seul but de le divertir ?

– Harry, calme-toi... Je veux être sûr que tu ne seras pas celui qu'on massacrera...»

Le Prince comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas renoncer si près du but.

« Je veux le faire Severus... Il le faut... »

Le Grand Intendant fixa son Prince. Il ne voulait pas le perdre bêtement. Sinon qui les sauverait tous de la folie du Roi Ron ? Harry était leur seul espoir. Le seul qui puisse accéder au trône sans vouloir continuer la tyrannie instaurée par son demi-frère.

Un bruit à la porte les interrompit dans leur conversation. Un servant alla ouvrit et il laissa entrer un garde.

« Joffrey... murmura Severus.

– Mon Prince. Grand Intendant. Notre Roi désire vous voir. »

Harry perçut le coup d'œil de Severus qui lui disait " Quand on parle du loup ". Harry soupira. Il n'était pas habillé pour se rendre chez le Roi et il savait que Ron lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il était en retard.

« Soit ! Allons voir Notre Majesté ! fit le Prince en se levant de sa place. »

Tous deux suivirent le garde personnel du Roi à travers le château pour se rendre dans l'aile Est du bâtiment. Arrivés dans le salon du monarque, ils le trouvèrent assis dans la même tenue que le Prince.

« Mon Roi ! firent les trois hommes face à Ron en se courbant.»

Le faux blond leur offrit un sourire conquérant. Il adorait voir son frère se courber face à lui. Ce simple geste lui rappelait à quel point il était puissant. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils légitime, il y avait toujours eu une sorte de compétition entre eux. Elle se ressentait toujours bien qu'il soit devenu Roi. Son demi-frère était la personne la plus dure à atteindre malgré ses pleins pouvoirs car il restait son successeur légitime tant qu'il n'avait pas de descendance. Alors à défaut de s'en débarrasser, il se contentait des petites humiliations.

« Harry... Intendant... J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un sujet que mes Généraux et moi-même n'arrivons pas à trancher.

– Plaît-il, Votre Majesté ?

– Nous avons décidé de conquérir les Landes d'Inarry. Seulement, nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire des locaux. Mes Généraux sont d'avis de tous les supprimer mais personnellement j'hésite. Car voyez-vous, je comprends qu'on élimine les femmes et les vieillards, mais les hommes peuvent toujours courir et les enfants servir le temps qu'ils tiendront les seigneurs d'Alcalie. Mais mes Généraux ont évoqué que cela ferait trop de bouches à nourrir en plus. Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? »

Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas céder à la fureur qui venait de naître en lui. Son sang se rependit et lui laissa un goût métallique sur la langue.

« Vos Généraux n'ont pas tort, Votre Majesté, répondit Severus calmement. »

Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait les folies de son Roi.

« Et si on ne changeait rien ? On laisse la même quantité de nourriture pour les esclaves. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient vivre très longtemps.

– Tue-les, hurla Harry. Tue-les juste au lieu de vouloir les affamer ou d'offrir des gosses à tes Seigneurs pour qu'ils les baisent à en mourir. Tue-les. »

Ron fixa Harry avec un sourire pervers. Il aimait quand son frère perdait le contrôle face à lui.

« Mais les tuer simplement, c'est juste très inintéressant, fit Ron avec une petite moue boudeuse.

– Ron, fais ce que tu veux mais je te jure que tu le regretteras, lâcha Harry d'une voix menaçante.

– Est-ce une menace, Harry ?

– Prends-le comme tu veux, Ron. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Prince quitta les appartements de son demi-frère. Severus se courba devant Ron en laissant échapper un " Mon Roi " avant de suivre Harry hors de la pièce.

« Joffrey ?

– Oui, Votre Majesté ?

– Trouve-moi la putain qu'il se tape tous les soirs ! Il va regretter de m'avoir menacé.

– Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Dans les couloirs, Harry avançait d'un pas pressant, suivi de son ami qui essayait de lui parler. Mais le Prince n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Il se retenait juste de ne pas exploser à la vue de tous. À l'intérieur de la chambre de Severus, ce dernier hurla.

« Harry ! Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? Pourquoi l'as-tu menacé ?

– Severus, j'en peux plus. Il est complètement cinglé ! Comment peut-on parler ainsi ?

– Sauf qu'il est toujours ton Roi ! Il a encore droit de vie ou de mort sur toi ! Et il te fera regretter tes paroles.

– Il n'a rien pour m'atteindre.

– Et ce garçon qui dort dans ta chambre ? »

À l'évocation de Draco, Harry vit rouge.

« Jamais, il ne touchera à Draco ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends Severus ! Je le tuerai avant !»

Le Prince n'attendit de réponse et il quitta la chambre du Grand Intendant. Severus soupira. Il savait que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Mais comment faire entendre raison à un être aussi borné que Harry.

« Il va te faire tuer...

– Sirius, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de ton Prince.

– Théoriquement, il n'est pas mon Prince.

– Sirius...

– Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à me corriger. Il te sert bien à ça, ton fouet. À corriger les gens quand ils manquent de respect.

– Pourquoi es-tu aussi terrible aujourd'hui ? Tu es vraiment le jour et la nuit. Ne peux-tu pas juste te contenter d'être sage ?

– Si je ne dis rien, tu vas te faire tuer bêtement Severus... Et moi... »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration.

« Es-tu inquiet pour moi ou pour toi, Sirius ? »

Si Sirius avait été honnête, il aurait dit à Severus qu'il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Que de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées en venant à Alcalie, il n'y avait que pour Severus qu'il donnerait sa vie. Mais il ne dit rien et il se contenta de détourner le regard. Le Grand Intendant s'approcha de son garde, légèrement plus petit que lui. Il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Sirius et il le força à rétablir le contact visuel. Les joues du basané se colorèrent.

« Qu'il est mignon le Prince d'Arraly. »

Sirius voulut se soustraire au Grand Intendant car il n'avait pas apprécié que Severus lui rappelle son titre mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa le poignet de Sirius et il le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour commencer à l'embrasser et à lui retirer les vêtements qui bloquaient l'accès à sa peau. Il le repoussa en arrière et Sirius était juste là, torse nu, les lèvres rosies par le baiser mais surtout avec une érection naissante. Severus se lécha les lèvres à cette vue.

« À ton avis, que penserait ton peuple s'il te voyait ainsi ? »

Sirius fut vexé et il voulut se redresser pour partir mais Severus lui bloqua les poignets sur le lit et il se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il se frotta légèrement son érection contre celle du garde. Il vit la respiration de Sirius devenir de plus en plus haletante.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais être puni pour ton insolence. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit prince, j'aurai toute la nuit pour te marquer en te baisant. »

Le garde aurait bien répondu à cette remarque mais Severus avait commencé ses caresses qui ne laissaient pas le loisir à Sirius de réfléchir correctement. Il sombrait peu à peu dans les méandres du plaisir. Dans ces moments, il oubliait tout même le fait qu'il était un prince et qu'il ne devrait pas ouvrir les jambes comme une vulgaire prostituée. Mais en attendant, il se faisait dominer de tout son être par Severus, l'Ennemi dont il dépendait totalement et pour qui il criait comme une putain toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, chacun retourna à sa place. Draco avait de la chance d'être esclave pour le Grand Intendant Severus, qui n'était pas réputé par sa méchanceté. Même si Draco l'avait déjà vu fouetter des esclaves ou des serviteurs à cause de leur insolence. La seule chose, que l'intendant ne supportait pas, c'était le manque de respect et certains, généralement nouveaux, profitaient un peu trop de sa bonté. Cela finissait toujours mal. Pourtant Draco préférait la rigidité du Grand Intendant à la perversité des Seigneurs ou la folie du Roi. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se saisir de l'immense pile de livres de comptes qu'il devait trier.

Soudainement, il entendit la porte derrière lui claquer. Il se retourna et il aperçut une jeune servante qui travaillait avec lui.

« Tu dois partir, chuchota-t-elle. »

Sa voix était tellement basse que Draco ne put comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Dépêche-toi, fit-elle de manière plus pressante. Le Grand Intendant est absent. Ils te cherchent. »

Le jeune esclave ne comprenait rien aux propos délirants de la jeune femme mais la porte s'ouvrit en fracas derrière eux. Deux gardes saisirent Draco et ils l'entraînèrent hors de la pièce. Sans avoir d'explication, il fut emmené dans les sous-sols du château. Il aperçut cinq autres garçons de son âge qui étaient alignés et il dut les rejoindre. L'attente fut insupportable car aucun d'entre eux ne savait la raison de leur présence dans ce cachot. Cependant la peur le prit lorsqu'il vit la chevelure blonde de son Roi. Il était accompagné de son garde personnel, Joffrey, le Monstre. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

« Messieurs, si je puis vous appeler ainsi car vous n'êtes rien d'autre que de la vermine, commença le Roi. Un d'entre vous se permet d'écarter ses cuisses pour mon cher demi-frère et je veux savoir lequel ! »

La course folle du cœur de Draco se stoppa net. Sous la panique, le froid envahit ses extrémités et il dut paraître aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il pria intérieurement pour que sa pâleur ne se voit pas.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Votre Majesté, cria un des jeunes, qui se jeta aux pieds du Roi. Je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi. »

Ron semblait agacé par cette attitude. Il jeta un regard à son garde qui sans attendre dégaina son épée et il la planta dans la nuque du garçon. Le sang jaillit et il s'écoula aux pieds des autres. Draco eut juste envie de vomir.

« Donc je vous le demande à nouveau, je veux savoir qui c'est, hurla-t-il en perdant son calme.

– Moi, je le sais, fit un d'entre eux. »

Draco se souvint qu'il avait dû le voir quelques fois dans les appartements du Grand Intendant. Le Roi garda le silence en attendant qu'il poursuive.

« C'est lui, ajouta-t-il en pointant Draco du doigt. »

À cet instant, Draco crut qu'il allait tout simplement s'évanouir. Il se dit qu'au moins il ne serait pas conscient quand la Mort viendrait le trouver. Mais il ne tomba pas dans les pommes. Il était juste là, complètement tétanisé par la peur. Avant qu'il puisse comprendre, il se retrouva couvert de sang chaud. Son regard était sans vie tout comme les corps des jeunes hommes, qui venaient d'être tués.

« C'est donc toi la pute de Harry... marmonna Ron. Amusons-nous bien tous les deux. »

Et Draco fut assommé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Run

 **Auteur:** HisaJung

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Rated:** M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Bonjour à tous ! Je publie en avance la fin de Run comme le week-end prochain, je ne serais pas disponible. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture

 **Quand Draco se réveilla, il sentit une horrible douleur s'insinuer dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on le martelait de l'intérieur. Il était allongé sur un lit avec les mains et les pieds liés aux extrémités de ce dernier. Il essaya de bouger mais il n'y parvient pas. Désespéré, il observa autour de lui. C'était la chambre la plus luxueuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle l'était encore plus que celle de Harry. Cette simple pensée pour le Prince lui fit mal au cœur. Il allait mourir. Mais ce n'était pas cela le pire, c'était les conditions dans lesquelles le Roi le ferait mourir. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il se sentit stupide dans sa pseudo histoire avec Harry. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde qu'il pourrait échapper au courroux du Roi ?**

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa un cri de douleur. Ron venait de lui pincer violemment le téton droit.

« C'est donc ça que Harry aime, fit le blond plus pour lui-même que pour Draco. »

Il afficha un sourire sadique. Draco vit ses prunelles s'assombrir et pétiller de sadisme. De toute sa vie d'esclave, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'en cet instant.

« Es-tu en train d'espérer que Harry te sauve ? »

Le jeune esclave garda le silence mais cela ne plut pas au Roi, qui lui pinça à nouveau le téton en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair.

« Quand je pose une question, j'exige une réponse, siffla-t-il.

– Non... Votre Majesté... , murmura Draco, meurtri par la douleur.

– On dirait que tu es un garçon intelligent finalement, commença Ron. Dommage pour toi que cela t'ait fait défaut au moment où tu as ouvert tes cuisses pour mon cher bâtard de frère. Ne t'en fais pas, tu me supplieras bien vite de te tuer. »

Draco avait déjà envie de le supplier de l'achever rapidement mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien car le Roi aimait faire souffrir.

« Vu qu'on va jouer un moment ensemble, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais me dire ton nom ?

– Draco... Votre Majesté...

– Draco, répéta-t-il avant de sourire. Tu as vraiment un nom parfait pour être une pute. Peut-être que je devrais t'offrir au lieu de te tuer. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu aimerais qu'un Seigneur d'Alcalie te baise à ne plus en pouvoir ? Si tu veux ça pourrait même se faire sous les yeux de Harry. Je pense que ça lui plairait fortement... Enfin sur le moment. Il n'aime pas ce qui est souillé. Alors Draco, préférais-tu mourir ou te faire enculer matin, midi et soir ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il devait trouver le moyen de la contourner sans provoquer son Roi.

« Comme il vous plaira, Votre Majesté... »

Le sourire de Ron se fit encore plus grand à l'entente de la réponse de son esclave.

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Décidément, tu es vraiment un garçon intelligent. Dis-moi quelle est la chose que Harry préférait chez toi ?

– Ma voix..., susurra-t-il.

– Ta voix ?

– Oui, Votre Majesté.

– Donc il aime te faire crier ? »

Draco baissa les yeux. Parler de ses moments avec le Prince lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait l'impression de se faire violer en révélant son intimité.

« J'attends une réponse, il me semble.

– Oui... Votre Majesté...

– Tu es un bon garçon, Draco. Pour te récompenser, moi aussi je vais te faire crier et tu vas le faire si fort que Harry, dans sa tour Ouest, t'entendra. »

La voix de Ron était tellement calme que Draco paniqua et il ne vit pas les deux jeunes servantes s'approcher de lui. Elles lui enlevèrent sa tenue en la déchirant à l'aide d'un couteau. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Draco se retrouvât nu sur le lit du Roi. L'angoisse vint lui tordre les entrailles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait subir. Seule la douleur était prévisible.

« Je dois avouer tu as un corps parfait pour être baiser. »

Draco sursauta en entendant son Roi. Ce dernier avait troqué sa toge royale contre un pantalon en lin blanc. Son torse découvert était parsemé de poils roux sur le haut et sous le nombril, rappelant la couleur naturelle de Sa Majesté. Draco ne put constater que Ron était un bel homme en dépits de sa folie. En dehors de la beauté de son Roi, autre chose attira l'attention de Draco : le fouet que tenait le monarque. L'esclave pâlit instantanément et le sourire sadique du blond se fit encore plus grand.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te récompenserai ? »

Et le premier de coup de fouet claqua contre la peau de Draco, qui retint un cri en mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cela ne plut pas à Ron qui n'hésita pas à asséner un coup sur ses parties génitales. La douleur fut telle que Draco ne put s'empêcher de hurler et sentit ses yeux devenir humides.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te ferai crier ? »

Et Ron recommença en n'épargnant aucune parcelle de sa peau à sa vue. Le cuir lasserait sa peau sans aucun ménagement. Son corps était couvert d'entailles ensanglantées. À la fin, Draco n'avait même plus la force de crier et il se sentait seulement anesthésié par la douleur criante de son corps. Ce fut probablement pour cette raison que Ron se stoppa car son jouet était devenu silencieux.

« Tu es magnifique ainsi mais je vais te rendre encore plus beau. »

Les deux servantes virent le détacher et l'allongèrent sur le ventre. Draco crut mourir lorsque sa peau meurtrie entra en contact avec le drap couvert de sang. De son sang. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les bouts des doigts du Roi sur son dos encore indemne. Il les sentit glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses avant d'être fessé.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Harry adorait te prendre par derrière. »

Draco ne répondit pas car il n'y avait rien à dire. Ron l'observait juste pour savoir quelle nouvelle folie il lui ferai subir et à la vue de l'étincelle malsaine qui brillait dans les prunelles bleus du Roi, Draco sut qu'il avait trouvé. Le blond s'installa à califourchon sur lui sans se préoccuper des douleurs vivaces qu'il provoquait chez le brun. Il baissa son pantalon avant de s'insinuer en Draco avec violence et sans préparation. Excité par l'étroitesse de l'orifice, Ron entama de profonds va-et-vient sans aucune retenue. Draco se contentait de pleurer en supportant cette intrusion en lui. De toute façon, sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il essayait de crier.

« C'est donc ça que tu aimes, petite pute ? Allez, dis-moi que tu aimes ça ! »

Draco ne répondit pas et il se sentit tirer en arrière par les cheveux.

« Je t'ai posé une question, siffla-t-il à ses oreilles.

– Oui... Votre Majesté...

– Dis-moi laquelle préfères-tu ? Celle de Harry ou la mienne ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça, pourtant sa conscience lui conseilla de le faire. Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Rien ! Peut-être qu'en disant la vérité, le Roi le tuerai plus rapidement.

« Harry...

– Tu as dis quoi ? demanda Ron en stoppant tout mouvement en l'esclave qu'il possédait.

– Harry est meilleur. »

À cet instant, Ron vit rouge et il attrapa un des couteaux qui avait servi à détacher les liens de l'esclave. Il enfonça la tête de Draco dans les draps en le coupant ainsi de tout oxygène. Sans ménagement, il grava sur sa chair " PUTE ". Les lettres se mirent à saigner abondamment mais Ron s'en préoccupa peu . Il se saisit à nouveau de la tignasse brune du garçon pour qu'il respire.

« Maintenant, tu seras une pute même à ses yeux, susurra-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans les entailles. Alors joue ton rôle car jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici.»

Ron reprit sauvagement ses mouvements de hanches en faisant pénétrer ses ongles dans ses chair. Draco n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée. Il ne sut même pas quand son calvaire se stoppa mais il savait qu'il reprendrait sous peu.

Le Roi était en robe de chambre lorsque Harry pénétra ses quartiers, suivi de Severus et Sirius dont l'épée était couverte du sang des gardes, qui leur avaient barré le chemin.

« Où est-il ? gronda le Prince.

– Sur mon lit. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au corps meurtri et couvert de sperme qui se trouvait dans le lit de son demi-frère. Il eut un haut-le-cœur face à cette vision. C'était sa faute si Draco avait souffert. Il voulut s'avancer vers lui mais Joffrey lui barra la route.

« Il est à moi maintenant , fit Ron. »

Harry essaya de se contenir et voulut forcer le passage mais le garde était toujours sur son passage. Severus profita de ce désordre pour chuchoter à Sirius.

« Me fais-tu confiance ?

– Crois-tu que c'est vraiment le moment ?

– Sirius, réponds, fit-il d'un ton plus pressant.

– Oui.

– Alors, tue le Roi. »

Sirius se figea face à la demande du Grand Intendant mais il analysa rapidement la situation. Le Roi n'avait jamais été aussi peu protégé qu'en cet instant. On le tuerai pour son acte, mais il le fit. Pas pour Harry ou le peuple, juste parce que Severus le lui avait demandé. Il fusa sur Ron et enfonça son épée droit dans le cœur.

Et le Roi Ron mourut. Un deuil d'un mois fut déclaré dans toutes les terres d'Alcalie et Harry fut couronné comme successeur. Son premier acte en tant que souverain fut de venger son frère. Grâce aux témoignages des servantes présentes, Harry condamna Joffrey pour le meurtre de Ron, ainsi personne ne put contester la légitimité de Harry en tant que roi.

« Décidément ce procès était vraiment inutile ! fit Severus en entrant des ses appartements, suivi de Sirius.

– J'aurais dû être à sa place...

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu le sais très bien.

– Si j'avais été Harry, je t'aurais tué... Car tu me prêtes plus d'allégeance. Tu as tué Ron pour moi.

– Et ça te plaît ?

– Honnêtement Sirius, je trouve ça très sexy. Alors maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et laisse moi te baiser. »

Sirius détourna son regard alors que Severus se déshabillait.

« Harry a rendu la liberté à ton peuple. Il a dit qu'il te considérait comme une offrande en échange de leur liberté donc mon petit Prince, maintenant, tu ne seras rien qu'à moi. »

Sirius repoussa la main de Severus lorsqu'il voulut le toucher.

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet.

– Tu voudrais être mon amant.

– Tu vas te marier.

– Comme tout homme dans ce pays, Sirius.

– Alors ne me touche plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne suis pas un jouet.

– Si, tu seras mon jouet jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Severus ne laissa pas Sirius répondre et le traîna au lit. Bien que le garde soit fort, Severus l'était encore plus. Il le dominait totalement. L'envie de se rebeller de Sirius lui passa quand Severus vint titiller ses tétons.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Prince, j'ai toujours été très soigneux avec mes jouets, en particulier quand je les adore. »

Sirius ne répondit rien et se laissa faire car avec Severus, il était prêt à n'être qu'un jouet s'il pouvait rester auprès de lui.

Draco avait repris un semblant de vie normale, bien qu'il ne soit plus esclave. Harry lui avait redonné ses droits et officiellement il était un simple serviteur dans ses appartements. La course avait été arrêtée mais il y avait toujours des esclaves. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait toujours y en avoir, même si Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis la mort du Roi Ron, Draco ne sortait pas de la chambre de Harry. Il n'était pas prêt, même si Sirius était venu lui faire la morale en lui disant que les livres de comptes ne ressemblaient plus à rien depuis son départ. Draco voyait une façon détournée du garde de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Honnêtement, cela l'avait beaucoup touché. Mais il préférait rester là à regarder le soleil se coucher en attendant que Harry le rejoigne.

« Il est mort. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et il comprit que Joffrey était mort. Devait-il se sentir heureux ? Il n'en savait rien. Harry l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans son cou et ses mains se faufilèrent sous son haut. Le corps de Draco avait gardé beaucoup de séquelles de la séquestration de Ron. Même si ses plaies s'étaient toutes refermées, beaucoup étaient devenues des cicatrices. Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter à nouveau les avances de Harry depuis que son corps avait été meurtri et souillé.

Harry le guida jusqu'à leur lit puis il retira un à un les vêtements de Draco.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit.

– Je t'en prie, pas ça... supplia le garçon.

– Ils sont morts, Draco. Alors oublie, maintenant. »

Draco aurait voulu lui dire que c'était impossible mais il savait que Harry n'aurait pas apprécié. Alors, il fit ce qu'il lui demanda.

« Je te ferai oublier. Tu oublieras sa présence en toi. Je ne laisserai personne t'avoir, Draco. »

La peur de Draco fut rapidement balayée par un pur moment d'extase en sentant la langue humide de son Roi taquiner son orifice. Après sa bouche, ce fut ses longs doigts qui vinrent se fondre dans sa cavité mais Draco se sentit défaillir lorsque Harry prit possession de son corps, créant en lui de profonds spasmes de plaisir. Les bras du garçon lâchèrent et il offrit ainsi totalement son cul à Harry. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur les cicatrices de son dos qui formaient le mot " pute ".

« Draco, tu es une pute, mais tu es ma pute alors ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et Harry embrassa amoureusement chacune des cicatrices portant ainsi Draco à la jouissance. Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, Draco avait définitivement oublié le contact de Ron sur sa peau et à cette idée, il ne put qu'afficher un sourire satisfait.


End file.
